


Lost

by coolkidcontagious



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidcontagious/pseuds/coolkidcontagious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol has lost many things, but has gained a loving family along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Carol has lost many things. Little things and big things. But one thing that she kept losing was love. She had lost the love of her father, who ran when she was eight. She had lost the love of her life, who grew into a bitter bastard soon after their marriage. She lost her daughter too, who died and became host to something so very sad and mindlessly hungry. She lost many friends who she cared deeply for, before and after the dead started roaming the Earth.   
But, she did find love too. She found the love of her new family. She became stronger and does all she can to protect them. She now has many brothers and sisters and even an adopted daughter, who they all work together to raise.   
So yes, Carol has lost many things, but some lost things are meant to be found again.


End file.
